set in stone
by bansheecall
Summary: Amanda has a heart to heart with some one she never thought she would turst and revels her securt to undersatnd this Fic you really need to read from all 4 one it will make life a lot easer fpr you
1. Default Chapter

Set in stone, circle of life  
part 1/?  
  
Amanda lay in her hotel bed looking up at the ceiling she had found out she was 2 months pregnant. She placed her hand on her belly she was growing big but was able to hide it no one knew and she didn't know how long she could keep it a secret and not taking matches.  
They had to notice something was wrong, Sighing she got up trying not to wake Lita or Ambi got changed and left the room.  
  
Whenever something was playing on her mind she would sit on a wall and watch the sea. Water always clamed her down.  
  
"Are you OK" Some one asked her she turned round to see who it was  
"Stephanie. What do you want? I'm not joining the RTC ministry "  
Steph smiled "I'm not here to ask you that I've left them anyway bunch of losses"  
Amanda started to laugh "we always said hunter was a loser"  
"I said I've left the ministry not Hunter"  
"He's still a loser. What happened to you Steph?"  
"I got wise saw that I could be so much better than the sweet little girl next door kind of thing. Don't get me wrong Amanda I DID love Test but Hunter offered me power and things Test just couldn't"  
"You hurt him Steph you have any idea how long it took for me, David and Chris to get him out?"  
"I really am sorry"  
"and I find that hard to believe" She said getting off the wall  
"Wait Amanda there is something wrong what is it? You've been turning down matches, been really down lately this is so unlike you"  
Amanda sighed and turned on her heel "Steph what's it to you? Why do you care?"  
"Cos I think you have talent and I want to help you"  
"Steph I may not be friends with Austin anymore but he got on thing right"  
"What's that?"  
"DTA...Don't trust anyone"  
"Amanda..."  
"Steph go tell it to the devil cos I don't want to know"  
"all right...but in your condition I don't think you should be losing your temper"  
"what?"  
"Your pregnant aren't you?"  
"what?"  
"Amanda I know I wasn't sure but the way you've been acting and when you turned round then I saw the bump" Amanda pushed her hair out her face smoothing down her top and pulling her jacket round her .  
"No I'm not it's just that I've got a lot of clothes on"  
"Bull Amanda your pregnant"  
Amanda sighed "Yes, yes I am, I'm pregnant"  
Steph put her arm round Amanda "come on lets get something to eat and a drink"  
  
"So what you gonna do?"  
"I don't know really I want to keep the baby. I mean there is enough of us to help out and Chyna was able to cope with Owen and stay in the WWF but the thing is am I ready for a kid? I'm 27 years old and at the top of my game"  
"what you need to think about Amanda is this in six week you will really start to show so far your getting away with it you won't be able to for much longer"  
"I know but how do I tell Chris, David Taker and rest?"  
"Sit them down and talk about it you will start showing soon you won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer"  
"Yeah I will talk to them thanks Steph"  
"Anytime"  
  
Amanda walked back to the hotel with Steph. They took the lift to the floor where they where staying getting out they came to her room. She looked at the door then back to Steph "Go on you can do it"  
Amanda nodded and opened the door Matt and Lita where having a pillow flight Matt though one as Amanda caught it "Thanks Matt but I'm not tired"  
"Hey white sprit returns" Jeff Said  
"Shut it Hardy or the hair dye goes down the sink"  
"OH NO NOT THE HAIR DYE ANY THING BUT THAT"  
"Where you get to Sis?" Chris asked laughing  
"No where just for a walk"  
"Hey have you heard bout Steph? She's left RTC her and Hunter"  
"Yeah I've just been talking to her listen there's something I need to tell you all"  
  
Amanda watched has Kane and Taker took on Austin and Angle "AMANDA!!!" She turned round to see Molly and Debra running up to her "IS IT TRUE, IS IT TRUE YOU PREGNANT?" Amanda smiled at her friends "Has Angle would say it's true, it's true" They both hugged her "I swear if one more person dose that to me today"  
"We'll just so happy for you"  
"I know but this means I'm going have to leave you all for a year"  
"NA stay on the road with us please I'm sure Taker will want you to"  
"OK I'll stay on the road with you well if everyone else wants me to"  
"NO WE WANT YOU TO LEAVE...of course we want you to stay"  
Amanda started to laugh.  
  
Amanda shared a room with Lita, and Ambi. The three of them was asleep it was the first night sleep Amanda had, had in a few days when the room phone started to ring. Amanda moaned as Ambi got out of bed to answer it "This best be good" she said "Hello? Yes it is, well it's Ambi, yes we do, of course, Yes, Yes, I see, I see, yeah, no problem, send her up Oh I see OK I'll send her down goodnight bye bye. Amanda think some one has come to see you"  
Lita giggled "It's the stork"  
"Go back to sleep" she said toughing a pillow at Lita has she walked passed putting her dressing grown on and trainers.  
"You know now that you have told us I can't half tell" Ambi said  
"Gee Thanks"  
"Your welcome" Amanda rolled her eyes has she left the room and went   
  
Amanda took the lift down to reception has the lift door open she heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.  



	2. set in stone pert 2

Set in stone, circle of life   
2/3  
  
"Miss Jericho?" The Voice said Amanda turned round to see a female the same height has her but wearing a long black leather jacket and a baseball cap "It's been a long time"  
"To long Miss Jericho"  
"What is it year and half, two years?"  
"Something like that"  
"Would you like me to call guards Miss Jericho?" The young woman asked behind the desk.   
"No, No it's OK" she said has she walked over to the female has they both started laughing and hugged each other. The female removed her hat.  
"How are you Trish?"  
"I'm fine Amanda and I see that you are looking very well"  
"Never mind that how, when and what are you doing here?"  
"Well this afternoon well 1.00am Irish time I get a phone call off Shane and Chris informing me to pack a case and be at Dublin airport in a hour's time. That you where pregnant so I had to come. I thought you couldn't have kids"  
"I didn't think I could but....looks like I can"  
Trish hugged her friend "this is great isn't it?"  
"if you had asked me that this morning I wouldn't have kwon but now yeah it is. Come on lets get to the room" With that they went upstairs.  
  
Lita, and Ambi hugged Trish as she came in the room "how are you all?"  
"Fine I'm cool" Lita said  
"And me when did you get here?"  
"A few hours ago. Shawn picked me up a brought me he said that he had just found out"  
"Ha, Ha, Ha that's SO Shawn" Lita said  
"Why?" Trish asked  
"He can't keep a secret" Amanda said  
"That's why Shane didn't tell him till he had to come and pick me up then? Trish said Laughing  
  
"No"  
"Chris..."  
"Sis  
"I don't care Chris I'm going to ringside. I'll sit with JR and Paul"  
"but..."  
"No buts Chris I am going down with you tonight's my last night now lets go your going to be late" Amanda walked off before Chris could answer   
"Headstrong has ever" Trish said  
"She always will be" Chyna said  
  
"You sure bout this Sis" Chris asked  
"Yeah if I'm going I'm going out on a high"  
"OK, OK I'm not going to be able to talk you outer this am I?"  
"Have you ever been able to talk me outer anything Chris?"  
Jericho smiled "I can't remember a time where I have"  
"There you go then" Chris sighed has they walked down to ring side  
  
Amanda walked down and sat with JR and Paul she didn't really like him but her word was her word.  
"We are joined by Amanda Jericho how are you?"  
"I'm fine Jim how are you?"  
"I'm good"  
"Yeah. Yeah, yeah but the big question is why are you leaving?"  
"I'm taking a few months off Paul, I am NOT leaving. I want to get a bit more studying done, see my friends and family, I was owed some holidays so I thought it was about time I took them, no big story here Paul. Sorry to disappoint you."  
"Not what I heard"  
"Why what have you heard Paul?"  
"Well your bother is doing well with Rhino" JR said before Paul could grill her any more Amanda smiled at him thanking him.  
"Yeah Chris can go with the best of them but Rhino is one tough nut and he has that deadly gore he has to watch for that." Amanda said  
"Very much so he can hit it anytime." JR agreed. Just has they said that Rhino gored Chris into the ring post getting the win.  
"GORE, GORE, GORE" Hayman shouted has Amanda ripped off her headset and jumped in the ring to see to Chris. She knelt at the side of Chris not relishing Rhino was behind her. Has she turned round he gored her into the ringpost.  



	3. set in stone 3

Set in stone, circle of life 3/3  
  
Amanda felt pain go though her body she put her hand to where the baby was showing, has Chris got his body round his baby sister to protect her. She remembered Chris shouting for the EMT's then she blacked out.  
  
When her eyes opened the room was black apart from a long hallway she could she though a window she had a good idea that she was in hospital.  
"Any one here? Can I have a drink?"  
"Hey, how you feeling?" said a voice she knew  
"Lita?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm fine what happened?"  
"You got gored by Rhino. He got out the ring after goring Chris saw you jump in so he jumped back in and gored you. Your lucky, don't worry we kicked his ass after took Matt, Jeff and Kane to pull Taker off him."  
Amanda nodded "I'm has dry as anything could really use a drink. Can you get me a one please?"  
"Sure honey coffee no sugar black?" Amanda nodded Just has Lita was about to leave the room Amanda called back to Lita "Lita?" She tuned round walking back to her friend "yeah Hun?"  
"The baby?" Lita took hold of her hand   
"The baby is fine he hit you to far up and the way you fell stopped any damage"  
"Bet you all think I'm dumb" She said  
"No you kept your word you thought Rhino was out of the ring you wasn't to know. How was you to know."  
Amanda smiled.  
  
The next morning Amanda was sat on the edge of the bed has Trish, Ambi, Chyna and Lita came back "Hi gals you all OK" she asked hugging them  
"We'll fine you?" Chyna said  
"We are both OK I can go home. I had scan wanna see?" They nodded "It's a girl they told me before"  
"Awe lovely" Trish said "Jacks got a girlfriend then" They all started laughing  
"You thought of a name yet?" Ambi asked  
"Ebony"  
"Cute, what made you think of that?"  
"I don't know I think it's if she wants to be like me and Taker she has a name ready if not, not many people would have that name"  
"it's nice never heard it"  
Amanda lowered her head "What's up?" Chyna asked  
"Guys me and taker where talking before after last night I've decided not to stay on the road."  
"Your leaving for good?" Lita asked  
"Just till I have the child I was going to travail with you but last night..."  
"We understand" Chyna Said  
"Trish?"  
"I'll stay with you don't worry"  
  
For what seemed like the billionth time Amanda said farewell to her friends and famliy only this time she didn't know where her furture lay.  



End file.
